Many mobile devices, e.g., smart phones, are capable of mapping travel routes in response to a request from a user of the mobile device and may be capable of displaying the user's location (i.e., the mobile device's location) on a displayed map that includes at least a portion of the travel route. A user may also opt-in to allowing the user's location to be displayed to selected other user(s) using, for example, a Locimobile® app or Google Latitude™, by including the selected other users in, e.g., a contact list, associated with the app. The user's location may then be displayed to the other users at intervals and/or in response to a “where is user” request from one or more of the other users.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.